


Oblivious- Logince (Part 1)

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Are Best Friends, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Roman is trying his best, kinda??, logan doesn't know whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Roman tries to confess his feelings to Logan, but his attempts go unnoticed.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Oblivious- Logince (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fayal_Lir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayal_Lir/gifts).



> two chapters in two days? in this economy??  
> this was getting really long so I had to split it up, but I hope you guys like it!

“He sounds like an idiot to me,” Logan said, waiting for his turn in Mario Kart.  


It was a tradition for them to get together for a sleepover once a month. Usually, Remus, Patton, and Janus would have joined them but Patton was out of town with his parents, and Janus and Remus were grounded (for reasons that were definitely not stealing the car and going to Vegas related).  


They always talked about a variety of things, but today they were fixated on the crush of a certain red-clad himbo.  


“Nah, he’s not. He’s actually really smart.” Roman replied, cursing as Virgil passed him just before the finish line. “He’s just kinda... oblivious.”  


“Then be as straightforward as possible. Approach him directly and say ‘I love you.’ Maybe they just don’t get that you’re being subtle.”  


“Ok,” Roman turned around. “Logan, I love you.”  


“Yes, just like that,” Logan replied. Roman could have smacked him. “If he doesn’t get the hint, then he’s not smart enough for you.” He looked down at his phone. “I’ll be right back, my mom just called me.”  


As soon Logan left the room, Roman grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.  


Virgil patted him on the shoulder laughing a little. “Yeah, I see what you mean. But you have to remember, he’s book smart, not emotion smart.”  


“It’s hopeless,” Roman pulled his head from the pillow. “Virge, I told him I loved him to his face and he didn’t get it. Remember what he said when I gave him a bunch of blue roses for Valentine’s Day?”  


“Yeah,” Virgil snorted and went into his Logan Impression™. “‘Oh, thank you Roman, but my birthday isn’t until March, so I’m unsure what these are for. But roses would be a satisfactory gift for your crush, if you happen to have one, seeing as it’s Valentine’s Day. But they are nevertheless appreciated.’” Virgil burst out laughing and Roman slammed his face back into the pillow.  


“Well, at least someone thinks this is funny.”  


For over a week, the flowers just stood there on Logan’s kitchen counter, mocking him every time he came over.  


“How is he so smart but such a dumbass at the same time?”  


“Maybe it’s the universe trying to balance it out. Like ‘oh shit, he’s too smart, let’s make him an Idiot™ who takes everything at face value to compensate’ kinda deal.”  


“Well, thanks to a lot universe.” Roman griped.  
~  


Roman knew he’d have to up his game if he was ever going to get through to Logan about his affections. But he was running out of options. So in pure desperation, he went to Remus.  


He walked up to his brother’s room and knocked.  


“Come in, Mr. Roman.” Roman heard a voice, obviously trying to sound cool, but failing miserably.  


Already regretting his decision to ask for Remus’ help, he opened the door to find Remus sitting in a rolling chair facing away from him. The chair spun revealing him, petting their cat with a black bowler hat on his head.  


“I’ve been expecting you,” he said, but the chair kept spinning away from Roman, and Remus cursed as he tried to get it to stop.  


“Wow, such great effects,” Roman said sarcastically. “How long did it take you to set this up? And did you steal Janus’ hat again?”  


Remus glared at him. “Look, Virgil only gave me a 10-minute warning, and I would have had more time if Jack wasn’t so uncooperative.” He scowled at the cat, who stared back at him, unbothered. “And keep your mouth shut about the hat, he doesn’t know I took it, he thinks we left it in Vegas by accident.” He laughed uncontrollably. “He’s already called three casinos trying to see if they have it.”  


“I’m making the active choice to ignore everything you just said,” he sighed at the 15-year-old and cautiously sat on the bed. The room looked as if it was where Area 51 kept the aliens they didn’t want anymore. “Okay, Remus, you’re Logan’s best friend, right?” Remus nodded. “Has Logan ever dated anyone?”  


“Uhh, not really, he took that one girl to homecoming junior year, but that was before he came out and I don’t think there was anything there, why? You finally trying to confess Lover-Boy?”  


“Will you shut it? Just- how can I tell him? I’ve tried being subtle, I’ve tried being obvious, but he has such a thick skull, and no matter what, he doesn’t get it.”  


“You’re lucky I’m your brother and that I’m sick of you moping over Logan all the time,” Remus sighed. “Just, ask him to meet you after school, and talk. When you confess, use a ton of detail, leave absolutely no room for interpretation. From what I can tell from whenever he talks about you - which unfortunately happens a lot - he likes you, he just has no emotional skills whatsoever and hasn’t figured it out yet.”  


Roman’s face lit up a bit. “He does?”  


“Yeah, I mean, I can’t see why else he’d keep you around. I’d have kicked your dramatic ass to the curb years ago if we weren’t related.” He smirked, and Roman threw a pillow at him as he stood to leave.  


“Thanks, Remus,” he said as he walked out.  


“No problem. And I’m serious about the hat, one word about, and there will be consequences!” he called after him.  


“Whatever, dork.” Roman yelled back. He was smiling ear to ear.  


He might just have a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading and I really hope you liked it! i'm going try to have part 2 up in the next few days but *flashback to the last time I tried to do a part two* we'll see how that goes. if you guys want, requests can be made on the first part of this series. bye!


End file.
